100 One-Shot
by The Freedom of the Wolf
Summary: Hey, Wolf here, I have decided to take on the 100 one-shot challenge! I want all of you guys to review and tell me which PJO or HOO character should be in each chapter. The prompts are inside in the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I have decided to take on the 100 one-shot challenge for Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus, and these are the prompts. I will start off the first one, but I want you guys to review and tell me who each one shot should be about!**

1\. Poison

2\. Abandoned

3\. Crisis

4\. Dream

5\. Shooting Stars

6\. Hopeless

7\. Festive

8\. Blue

9\. Walls

10\. Mist

11\. Obsession

12\. Dreamcatcher

13\. Rose

14\. Clouds

15\. Revenge

16\. Insanity

17\. Disappear

18\. Darkness

19\. Shadow

20\. Illuminate

21\. Dusk

22\. Dawn

23\. Quest

24\. Thrilling

25\. Pillar

26\. Autmn

27\. Teddy Bear

28\. Prism

29\. Snuff

30\. Rescue

31\. Beautiful

32\. Tonight

33\. Empty

34\. Melody

35\. Purple

36\. Panic Switch

37\. Sanctuary

38\. Spell

39\. Rejection

40\. Sword

41\. Boogeyman

42\. Heart

43\. Tears

44\. Somewhere

45\. Wait

46\. Life

47\. Fear

48\. Cold

49\. Gone

50\. Pretend

51\. Sun

52\. Family

53\. Thank You

54\. Party

55\. Never

56\. Wish

57\. Star

58\. Road

59\. Mine

60\. Yours

61\. Gun

62\. Girls

63\. Shatter

64\. Red

65\. Fire

66\. Home

67\. Dance

68\. Poem

69\. Vacation

70\. Me

71\. Far

72\. Sand

73\. Stranded

74\. Riding

75\. Yes

76\. I See You

77\. Idiot

78\. Child

79\. Summer

80\. Button

81\. Winter

82\. Sibling

83\. Lost

84\. Memory

85\. Bar

86\. Rising

87\. Battle

88\. Contagious

89\. Brave

90\. Jar Of Dirt

91\. Seems Right

92\. Rain

93\. Papers

94\. Can't

95\. Won't

96\. Complete

97\. Finally

98\. Paraniod

99\. Needless

100\. Golden

 **Wish me luck!**


	2. Poison

Luke Castellan was normal. For a son of the Ancient Greek god of thieves and stealing. He had Annabeth and Grover, and sure he had lost Thalia, but he visited her grave every night. At Camp Half-Blood, he had friends, he had a life! But that ended on the day he was called to the Big House.

"Larry, so glad you could make it!" Mr. D slurred. It was obvious that he had been drinking.

"Sir, my name is Luke, and shouldn't you not be drinking?" Luke asked tentatively. It was taking him a while to get used to the alcoholic god.

"Luke, Larry, same thing. Anyway, your dear ol' dad has given you a quest. So uh..." Dionysus tear ailed off, looking confused.

Chiron walked- trotted in. "He wants you to go to the attic, talk to the Oracle." The centaur said, prying the goblet of wine out of Mr. D's hand.

without a word, Luke went up the stairs, and into the attic. There, on a stool, sat the withered old Oracle. Almost as soon as he approached her, green smoke poured out of her mouth. She began to speak.

 _The theiving child a quest shall undertake_

 _As he makes his way, the earth shall shake_

 _Done once before, by a great hero_

 _Godly rewards there shall be zero_

 _But be warned, son of the thief_

 _the beauty you shall meet has a knife in it's sheath._

With those final words, the mummy stilled. Luke, shaken, went down to where the two immortals were waiting.

"What's the quest?" Luke asked, already bitter. It had probably been done a billion times!

"Take the golden apples from the garden of the daughters of Atlas." Chiron said softly.

"HERCULES DID THAT! MY FATHER COULDN'T GIVE ME MY OWN QUEST?" Luke shouted.

"So will you do the damn quest, Larry?" The head of the camp asked, still in a drunken haze.

"Yes. Okay. Fine." Luke said, but there was an anger brewing in him as he stormed back to the Hermes cabin. Later that day, he set out on the quest.

Off to the garden he went, scowling and muttering. Annabelle had tried to talk to him. She had failed. He shrugged off Argus' offer of help.

When he got to the garden, a beautiful girl was laughing and singing. She danced around the garden, and Luke noticed things...he shouldn't have noticed. Trying to be discreet, he crept closer, but fell through the bushes.

"AAAH! Who are you?" The girl shrieked, shocked.

"Uhh..." Luke said, brilliantly.

The girl surveyed him, and her eyebrows went up. His cheeks pinking, Luke stepped closer.

"Well, introductions, are unimportant. There are...better things to do." She said suggestively. She grabbed Luke by the collar, and kissed him passionately. It wasn't long before it developed into something more...much more.

Turns out, the girl wanted something. To kill her sister. The girl was a demititan, a child of Atlas and a mortal woman. Luke didn't do it. He was brave, and because of it, he was cut in the cheek by that beautiful titaness. Needless to say, he returned to camp appleless and humiliated. He had failed a quest that had already been done. He was a joke.

That was when the whispers started. _Kill the gods! What have they done for you?_ It said. Those whispers only got louder, louder. They became a poison in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2- Abandoned**

 **none of you people were reviewing, so I posted this. Please, please review!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING- ATTEMPTED SUICIDE**

Nico had been abandoned. By his sister, by his friends, by Percy, and now by the only one who he truly thought cared. Will Solace.

It had only happened that day. Will had been treating Leo's daughter, Esperanza, and wasn't near Nico at the time. Then he saw something. Nemesis.

"What do you want, you old bat?" Nico had snarled, because he saw his...grandmother. That woman had always hated Nico.

" _Diablo_. I am not your grandmother. I am, however, someone who shares her views on you. Hopeless. Worthless." Nemesis spat at him.

Leona Di Angelo had hated her grandson. She would box his ears when Maria wasn't looking. Bianca's too. She would also verbally abuse them, until she died.

Now Leona was in front of him.

"Yes, boy. Bianca would never have stayed with you. She _left_ you! She hated you. So do your so called friends. And Will Solace, the Apollo spawn. He is just humoring you. He doesn't love you! He shall leave you! _YOU WILL REMAIN ALONE!_ " Leona howled.

Thn she disappeared. Will ushered Esperanza out of the infirmary, looking exhausted. He plopped down next to Nico.

"Crazy kid, huh?" He said, nudging the son of Hades.

Nico recoiled, his eyes hardening. "Nico?" Will asked, getting nervous.

with venom in his voice, Nico scowled and said "Ha. You don't love me! You hate me!" Will looked shocked and hurt.

"No! Nico, I-"

He was cut off. For what seemed like hours, Nico had screamed about lack of love. Will was done.

"NICO! ENOUGH! I...I get it. This is your way of breaking things off with me. Fine. Okay. I'm just going to leave now. Have a good life. I don't care." Will spat.

The son of Apollo stormed off, and Nico practically heard Aphrodite wail. Or maybe that was him. Tears were streaming down his face. _What have I done?_

He found himself at the edge of a cliff. He wanted to jump. So badly. To just...end this. And so he did.

The air seemed to slow beneath him, and he fell in slow motion. He remembered all of the times that he had spent with his friends, his family, with Will.

and then he hit the ground. And heard a scream. Darkness.

Nico woke up. He looked around groggily, and then it hit him. _He woke up._ This was not how it was meant to go. And then he saw him. Will.

Will wasn't helping him. He wasn't even moving. He was just sitting there, eyes bleak, tear tracks on his face. "This is my fault. Nico...I'm so sorry. Kathy told me you probably won't live. It's all because of me. _PLEASE DON'T DIE!"_ Will wailed the last part.

Nico sat up. "Don't worry. Not planning to." And Will freaked out. He hugged Nico, then slapped him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Will shouted. And Nico explained everything. Nemesis, why he did what he did, everything. Will kissed him.

"I'm so sorry." They whispered at the same time.

Nico Di Angelo had been abandoned. But he still had a home, a family, a life.


End file.
